My Black Rose
by black-rose-among-the-white
Summary: james and lily had always been best friends...until the summer when she comes back and wants nothing to do with anyone... includes some language, rape, and not a ton of fluff. A different kind of JL
1. Chapter 1

James was so excited. He had been waiting for this day all year. The day he would finally get to go to Hogwarts. Sitting on his bed looking out the window in front of him he barely heard his mothers calls.

"James Christian Potter if you want to leave for school you get your butt down here right now!" His mother called.

James knew his mother was not fooling around and he scurried down the stairs at top speed. Sliding into the fire room to see his mother studying her watch while tapping her foot, James gave his mom an expectant look.

Susan Potters' hard exterior look melted away to one of a brilliant smile, "A new record, 25 seconds flat!"

James collapsed in a heap on the floor as his mother gave into her laughter. James' mother was beautiful. Not only in her looks but in her personality. Everyone knew when Susan Maria Potter walked into a room. Her beautiful red hair fell around her face in smooth layers. Her pale pink lips full and luscious gave away her contagious smile. Even if Mr. Potter had left when James was two, James felt no anger towards him. He now had his mom all to himself. So many memories of games of Quidditch, or late night ice cream parties. James loved his mother more than anything in the world.

As he stepped onto the other side of platform 9 ¾ James looked around the crowd eagerly for his best friend Lily Evans. Lily was muggle born but his mom had babysat since she was 2 and they had become close friends, even better than James and Sirius.

He spotted her walking in a daze towards the train. Dressed in all black and bulky clothes. This was not like Lily. He immediately ran over to her.

"Lily-beans! Wha…" Was all James got out before Lily screamed.

"Get away from me!"

"Lily what's going on?" James questioned taking a step back.

"What's going on! WHAT"S GOING ON! I HATE YOU! THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON! Get the heck out of my life James…We don't belong together at all… Just leave me be…" And that was it. Lily ran off in tears.

James stood there in shock. This could not be the same Lily he had known since he was 2 years old. Tears streaming down his face he couldn't get the look in her eyes out of his head. The fear and anger that filled them was like something he had never seen before. Staring at the spot she had last been standing, he realized as people whizzed past him towards the train that life had changed and he was never going to see Lily again if she had any say in it. Leaving his thoughts and memories of her at that spot by the second brick support James walked to the train. Never to look back again at his childhood love…


	2. Chapter 2

First year

James sat in the Gryffindor common room with his best friend Sirius Black. They had just pulled off the ultimate trick. Dying Severus Snape's hair blonde and making him wear a Brittney spears outfit for a day. (Not very original for them but hey they were only in their 1st year!) James also had 2 other great friends. Remus Lupin the wise one, Peter Pettigrew the uhh…well…I don't really know why he's in the group, and then Sirius Black the ladies man.

"I am about to pull the greatest prank of all times!" James gloated to Sirius.

"What is it?"

"Wait and see…"

Sirius turned to look at what James was. It was some girl with red hair sitting at a desk. She looked rather sad sitting there all alone…in the dark… with no one else there to witness the prank! A sly smile played at Sirius' lips. Turning his attention back to the girl he watched. Soon enough the girls red hair turned blood red and started to drip blood from it. She wasn't really paying attention until she noticed that all of her clothes were now white and blood was dripping from her hair onto them. She turned and looked directly into James' eyes. James' smile disappeared instantly as he noticed the look in her eyes. It was an empty green with a desperate cry for help coming from within.

He was about to say something when she bolted out of the room her head in her hands. Leaving all of her stuff behind.

James slowly got up and went over to her things to collect them. He noticed they were sketches of people lying on the floor in a ball. All of them the same. None of them had any expression on their faces. Turning to the next page he saw a self portrait of the girl. She was crying and looked like she had seen a ghost. All life was gone from her… that girl was Lily Evans. James looked up to see his friend Sirius laughing his head off.

"James that was great! She actually left crying! Poor girl…NOT!"

"Yea…great."

Second Year

Lily sat in her dorm. She was the only girl in 2nd year Gryffindor. She still didn't know why that stupid hat had put her in with these people. She wasn't good enough for this house. She didn't have bravery…she knew that…

Turning off her Evanescence CD she walked out into the common room. Looking like a disaster she went directly to her own hiding place. Once in the astronomy tower she climbed out of the window and reached up for the rock ledge above her. She hoisted her self up to the dangerous cliff. She loved it here. Not because of the view or even the height. She loved it because of its seclusion from the world. All alone. She also loved it because it was dangerous. Just the fact that she could fall at any moment gave her a rush that made her forget about past pain. She sat there all night just watching the stars show themselves. So innocent and pure they sat taunting her.

Tears came to her eyes as she remembered. Remembered all the pain she had gone trough. 2 and a half years ago it had all started. July 1st. Now at the start of a new year she still could not forget what had happened to her.(If you do the math it comes out as January 1st Hence! New year!) She had been in her dorm crying and remembering all day. What made it worse was that not one person cared enough to know she was gone. Standing up she threw her head back and let the wind sweep her hair back behind her. Wind. Her only friend. It had been there for her all along whispering in her ear. Never knowing when it would come, it always seemed to show up when she needed it most.

Gazing at the stars had become her new hobby. She would stare up at them and become mesmerized by their beauty. Something she wished she had…

To her this would just be another year of pain and cruelty for her. She couldn't wait…

OOOOooooOOOO

Ok so this is just to kinda get you up to speed on what it is like to be Lily. I really want to start it in the summer before 7th year but I can't just BOOM be there. It just wouldn't make sense. So the next chapter will be 3rd 4th and 5th year. I might do more with 6th year but I'm not sure. So hold out with it. It will get better!

Thanks for reading! REVIEW!


End file.
